the last one
by Smirgutt
Summary: fan-fic about the tardis
1. Chapter 1

-- my first attempt at writing a fan-fic of course I do not own of the Dr Who characters myself ( I WISH), they are all BBC copyright protected I guess.

I hope you like it, I tried to be as precise as possible, but please let me know if I mad any huge (or minor) mistakes

Day one

The day started like a regular day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and Nicky got up, dressed herself and hit the streets. She looked "normal" enough, just a girl in baggy pants wearing huge headphones. Of course they where fake, she'd been deaf for years, but she"d learned that people were easier on girls with huge headphones then deaf girls, however much that hurt her feelings. So she wore the headphones, walked the streets and looked. She looked at the girls out shopping with their moms, families eating at Mickey D's. She walked and looked, but she never saw what she was really looking for, her mom, her family.

Silently she walked the streets 'til she could walk no more and then she'd walk back to the hostel. They where nice enough there, although they thought she was crazy. She'd have a meal and a shower and go to bed and do the same thing again tomorrow as she'd done for 6 years now.

It stayed like that, but then... the singing started.

Nicky knew it was singing, she remembered sounds clearly from before the "thing" took her life and hearing, it was singing for sure. But not like she'd remembered singing, this broke her heart; this was the loneliest song she'd ever heard. Of course being deaf for the last 16 years didn't really make that anything.

She looked around but nobody seemed to hear the song that was ripping her to shreds emotionally. Were they all mad?? Or had her sanity finally caved, had she lost it?? The sound seemed to come from the east, it was faint but for Nicky who couldn't hear anything but the song it was obvious enough. She slowly, scared to lose it if she'd really started to listen for it, followed the song. She walked for hours, it got dark but the song still went on. Nicky knew she had to leave it when it started to rain. She was cold and wet and tired, she had to leave it, but it broke her heart knowing that someone else out there knew her pain and loneliness and she couldn't find them.

She got back at the hostel at 2 and after the lady gave her a "talking to" which really was just Nicky nodding and looking sorry while the lady screamed (or so Nicky thought) till her face tuned bright red and veins in her neck started to swell up, Nicky went to bed.

In her dreams the song got more vibrant, showing her places that couldn't be real, skies with 4 moons, skies with 2 suns, one bright orange, one purple, but every image she saw was covered in loneliness. She didn't know that she was crying until her roommate woke her with big eyes filled with fear. Nicky signed "o.k." to her, which was pointless, no one understood her language, and no one ever bothered to ask her about it, as far as they where concerned Nicky was dumb. Nicky had some opinions on that herself but she usually smiled and just signed "dick head" and walked away. She looked at the girl that sat by her bed her mouth moving, but in the dim light she couldn't see the words. Nicky took her hand give it a gentle squeeze and smiled, and the girl went back to her bed. She was alone again. Well not quite, she had the song, still wrapping her in a blanket of loneliness and grief...

Her soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own of the Dr Who characters myself ( I WISH), they are all BBC copyright protected I guess.

Again let me know if I missed anything language wise or in the story line

and well let me know what you think of it

Day 2

Nicky got up way before anyone else did, made her bed, got dressed, nicked some bread from the kitchen and went out again. The song still ringing in her ears, seemed stronger, urging her to come, like time was running out. She hit the streets again, but this time it was different. She wasn't looking for those beloved faces in the crowd, hell at 6 in the morning there werent any crowds to be searching in, and she had a goal. Not that she knew what the goal would be, she was just glad that for the first time in her life she felt that she had to be somewhere, anywhere.

The song led her south, so she went south... her heart filled with love and compassion for the singer. Still Nicky wondered why the few people she saw on the streets didn't seem to hear it, but she soon forgot as she felt she was getting close to her friend. She so wished she could tell him (or her, she forgot what made a voice male or female) that she was coming, so she signed it, I am on my way friend, hold on.

Somewhere on Clare Road her stomach got the better of her, she had to stop and eat something. She congratulated herself on her forward thinking in nicking the bread. Of course the big veined woman, as she called her in the privacy of her own mind, would give her a talking too. But Nicky was getting used to seeing the veins budge and was making little bets in her head as to when she would have a stroke. She got stuck on NOW! No NOW! It gave her something to do other then look like she was really sorry for what ever it was the woman was talking about, and trying not to notice the smell of beer on her breath.

She finished eating and turned her head as to locate the sound, it felt so odd, the last time she heard anything was years ago, when she was 5. Maybe, Nicky thought, maybe its Victor, but she knew that wasn't possible. Still, maybe Vicky didn't die that night, maybe he survived just like she did. But would she recognize him? He was only 2 when it happened, she started to walk faster, Vicky, Vicky, Ringing in her head.

The song changed again.

The song told her, sadly, he wasn't her brother, but he could be all she needed as she could be to him. She signed him an, Im sorry too, as she kept walking, she'd known all alone that he was dead, just as her mom was. Killed by the one man she loved more then life itself, her dad. The last sounds she ever heard where their screams in utter fear and agony, then the world had gone silent, and she never heard a sound again. Although the doctors had tested and checked her a thousand times and said nothing was wrong, she couldn't hear.

But this song, this she did hear and he heard her. Her feet hit the pavement as she got closer and closer. Her mind started singing in perfect sync with the voice that promised to fill her empty heart, as she was filling his. Down Corporation Road, onto Clarence Road further and further the song took her till she reached James Street here the sound was deafening, which was quite humorous for a deaf girl, even she could laugh at that irony dealt by life. And as she walked up the square she saw it. Not the mirrored reflections in the huge pillar but a small blue box that seemed to welcome her as she walked towards it. It felt like it was welcoming her in, telling her this was it; HOME. She had found him and all the pain and loneliness would end right here...

She entered.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: do not own bla bla all bbc copyrighted

Expected revisions... ;-)

Finding you

Nicky was surprised about the size of the box. You wouldn't expect it looking at the outside. That and the fact it was empty, where the first things she noticed. But the song was still joyful, it sang, "you came, I found you, you came". Nicky was baffled and sat down near, what looked like, a console. A large pillar of light came up in the middle of it, and that was what, after a couple of minutes, got her attention. It seemed to pulse, move, it seemed alive. As she had that thought a slither of what looked like lightning infused smoke escaped from the console which she had been leaning against. It scared her, but not for long, because as soon as the "smoke" touched her she felt this was the singer she had followed all over Cardiff. They found each other.

The smoke curled around her arms and hands, not interfering with her signing, but more like supporting her, listening in a very intimate way.

She told him everything, the loneliness, the pain, the silence and he told her of travels searching for another life spark like his, never finding it. The loneliness, even while having a companion, crying most of the time over the loss of all of his kin, but never being heard... being dumb. They talked and talked, Nicky was so happy she didn't mind the "smoke" or Tardis, as he told her he was called, wrapping her completely in his light.

She lost track of time as she enjoyed the warm embrace of Tardis and the joy of hearing again, sad stories told. Happier memories and teasing were explored next. Tardis lifted her up tickled her and laughed as she giggled, the first real sound she made in years. No Nicky wasn't dumb, and Tardis wasn't either, they just needed to find the right ears to hear their call, and now they had. Neither could think of a happier moment in their lives, one long, the other one shorter but both in desperate need of a soul mate and looking a lifetime for it.

"How did you find me?" Nicky asked. She was snuggly suspended in the air high up in the room, cozy and warm in Tardis embrace. "I didn't" Tardis replied, the life force takes me here every now and then to recharge, I thought I heard you before, but you never seemed to hear me. I'm so so sorry Nicky signed, I guess I was still too focused on finding the dead so that I couldn't hear the cries of the living. She almost started to cry again, but Tardis tickled her, flipped her upside down and told her he'd have none of that, now that she was here all would be good, the times of loneliness where over.


End file.
